


Day 339

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [339]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [339]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 339

Rirana and her bodyguard, Boris, left the Rose as discreetly as possible as directed by her client. Lord Regnar was set to be elected Viscount this afternoon and was looking for a memorable way to celebrate his imminent victory. It was a short walk from the Rose to the Keep and nobody hassled her on the way. In Lowtown, tensions between the humans and elves were still high, but the wealthy elite of Hightown were too afraid of being seen as too pro or anti elf to hassle her and the trip was unusually uneventful. The guards at the keep only nodded and waved her through. Someone must have paid them off.

The Viscount’s throne room was sealed off from the rest of the keep, no one had been in there in almost a year. When Rirana and Boris entered the only other occupant was Lord Regner himself.

The man was just getting to the age where men took on a distinguished look. His temples were just starting to go grey and the wrinkles on his face were just staring to sow. Undercutting his regal look was the fact that the only thing he was wearing was a cape and a replica of the Viscount’s crown. He was seated on the throne, legs spread to better expose himself to Ririana.

She was unsure what reaction he was hoping to provoke so she put on a blank expression. The kind a man could read just about any emotion into. The slight upward curl of his lips told Rirana she had made the right call. Regent’s smile (and other things) drooped as he fixed his gaze on Boris.

“Who’s that?”

“I’m not here to spoil your fun m’lord,” Boris said, respectfully averting his gaze. “Just here to make sure Ririana here doesn't come to harm. I’ll just be outside making sure you have privacy.” He paused just a moment at the threshold. “For the hour you paid for.”

The moment Boris closed the door Lord Regnar began stroking himself.

“I saved the Alienage,” he declared proudly. “Aren’t you grateful.”

Ririana relaxed into a submissive posture. This was a dance she knew the steps to by heart.

“Of course,” she said, with a deep curtsy. “It can’t have been easy. The Champion himself failed at the task.”

“The Champion,” Regner sneered. “Pweh. He doesn't know the first thing about politics or rulership.”

“He was raised in Ferelden,” Rirana said with a soft giggle.

“The elves would have been slaughtered without my intervention,” Regner said.

“I am truly grateful m’Lord,” Rirana said, eyes downcast.

“Let’s see just how grateful,” Regner said. His smile turned sinister, but Rirana had seen far worse. He beckoned her up the steps toward the throne. “You may approach my throne but leave your clothes there.”

Not your throne yet, Ririana thought, but she did as instructed. She was careful to keep her eyes downcast, as though she was not worthy of eye contact. When she was close enough, she took Regner in her mouth. He buried his hands in her hair, taking control of the rhythm of her movement, or so he thought. Rirana was a master of her craft, she kept him close to climax as she waited for her client to arrive.

There was a muffled sound from outside a moment before the doors were flung open. Boris was nowhere to be seen. Lady Elegant led the group of nobles who entered the throne room. Lady Regner was right behind her and she let out a cry of primal rage when she saw Rirana and her husband together. 

Rirana got herself clear just before Lord Regner spilled his seed all over himself, the throne, and the floor. She held in place just long enough to be sure the assembled nobles got a good look at her ears and vallaslin. Now, Lord Regner’s defense of the Alienage would be seen in a very different light, if he survived his wife’s wrath.

Rirana didn’t want to stick around to find out how this scene ended and ducked behind the throne as Lady Regner charged up the steps. There was a window left slightly ajar with a rope attached to it, and Rirana quickly climbed down to the street. Boris was waiting there with a fresh dress for her to slip into for the trip back to the Rose.


End file.
